John Marcone
Johnny Marcone is a human crime boss, He is often called "Gentleman Johnny Marcone". He is first seen in Storm Front. '' Description '''Johnny Marcone '''controls the majority of organized crime in Chicago. Marcone crosses paths frequently with Harry Dresden throughout the series. Character Marcone seems to protect his men. If one dies or is killed, he pursues the attacker to extract retribution.Dead Beat, ch. 18 Occasionally Marcone displays a characteristic that keeps him from being lumped together with every other evil, hungry predator. For his own reasons, Marcone would go to extreme lengths to help and protect children. For his business, any adult is fair game but kids are off limits. He's vanished every one of his employees that ever crossed the line.Changes, ch. 22 About / Details *'Rules:' Marcone abides by strict rules. One of which, is that children are not to be involved in the affairs of the Chicago underworld. Anyone caught harming a child is eliminated. (ref?) *Car: dark blue Cadilac.Storm Front, ch. 2 *It's been hinted at, in Even Hand, that Johnny Marcone isn't his real name. *Marcone is on the board of directors of Chicago Historical & Art Society.Death Masks, ch. 16 *He secretly cares for Amanda Beckitt who is permanently hospitalized in a coma. ''Death Masks, ch. 33 *He is a Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords. White Night, ch. 43 *He owns Executive Priority Health.White Night, ch. 22 *He organized the Brighter Future Society and the built headquarters for the Chicago Alliance. Ghost Story, ch. 16 and 18 Appearance Harry describes him as having short, salt and pepper hair. He had sun-hardened smile-lines, he had green eyes like old dollar bills. Marcone was good-looking, tanned athletic, and enthusiastic. He seemed more like a football coach than crime boss.Storm Front, ch. 3 Back Story In White Night, it's revealed that Marcone became a threat to Tony Vargassi and Marco Vargassi. In an attempt to take him out, Amanda Beckitt was shot. Marcone took over the Chicago-underworld from under Vargassi family's rule, 2 years prior to the events of Storm Front.White Night, ch. 43 The whole story is told like a mini-movie when Harry Soulgazed with Ms. Demeter (Helen Beckitt) at his club: Executive Priority Health.White Night, ch. 29 In Even Hand Marcone is shown to be capable of taking down a sorcerer under certain conditions, in preparation for an eventual confrontation with Dresden. In the Series In Storm Front, Marcone's stops Harry Dresden to buy him off the Jennifer Stanton case. While in the car, Harry soulgazed him accidentally and sees that he's like a tiger and will kill when neccessary. Overall he runs the underground of Chicago effectively, profitably, and ruthlessly.Storm Front, ch. 3 Later, Harry tracks Gimpy, who stole his hair, to The Varsity where Marcone and Hendricks are. Gimpy refuses to show his wrist where Harry scratched him, Hendricks shoots him.Storm Front, ch. 17 During Fool Moon, Marcone tries to hire Harry Dresden as head of security. This was presumably a countermeasure to the threat of the Loup-garou. Marcone had been working against the Northwest Passage Project. Marcone provided this information in an attempt to preserve his life.Fool Moon, ch. 10 In an attempt to stop the killings, Harry Dresden instigates a big showdown on Marcone's Estate between himself with the Alphas and Tera West, the FBI Hexenwolves and Harley MacFinn in Loup-garou form, and Marcone with Hendricks.Fool Moon, ch. 28-33 In Death Masks, Marcone's Chicago Historical & Art Society is holding a fundraiser at the Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel. Harry, Susan Rodriguez and Martin suspect that this is where the Shroud of Turin is going to be sold by the Churchmice smuggler, Anna Valmont.Death Masks, ch. 16 Susan and Harry go. While there, they get introduced to his new security consultant Miss Gard. Harry guesses that Marcone is the buyer for the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 19 Later in Death Masks, Marcone provides helicopter transportation to follow the Denarian infested train to St. Louis. He assists the Knights of the Cross and recovers the Shroud of Turin in order to attempt the resuscitation of Amanda Beckitt. It is revealed that he harbors great regret for her current state. Her status is implied to be one of the motivations for his 'no children' rule.Death Masks, ch. 33 In Dead Beat Marcone appears in the nick of time to save Harry Dresden from the Corpsetaker. In the process he challenges fate. He provides information and drops Harry off at Cook County Hospital to investigate the survival of one of his 'mortally wounded' men.Dead Beat, ch. 18 In White Night, ''Marcone becomes the first normal human Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords. Two of his three required signatures come from Harry Dresden, representative of the White Council and Monoc Securities. He does this by aiding in the fight at the White Court Deeps. His new status allows him to better defend himself against the supernatural threats of the Dresdenverse.White Night, ch. 43 During ''White Night, it is also shown that he took over the prostitution business previously dominated by the Red Court. The second Velvet Room is disguised as a Health Club named Executive Priority Health.White Night, ch. 22 In Small Favor some downsides of Marcone's new position as a Freeholding Lord are demonstrated. He is kidnapped by Denarians and held under tortuous conditions. He is later rescued and leaves Demonreach by way of helicopter flown by Gard playing "Ride of the Valkyrie". In Changes, Marcone makes a brief appearance where he meets Harry at a Burger King to discuss information in regards to the location of Harry's daughter Maggie.Changes, ch. 20 In Ghost Story, it's mentioned in passing in that, for reasons not revealed, Marcone has gone to Italy. However, he has constructed a building called Brighter Future Society—a combination residence-armory-headquarters-daycare center for those Chicagoans fighting supernatural threats—on the location of Harry Dresden's former residence.Ghost Story, ch. 16 and 18 Gard, Hendricks, Marcone and all of his troubleshooters have alibis at the time of Harry's shooting.Ghost Story, ch. 18 In Cold Days, the Brighter Future Society was Lara Raith's idea but Marcone imported the Castle which was built of Harry's old apartment site. Lara tried to seduce Marcone but he kept it strictly business. Marcone was the second man to turn Lara down in a century—Harry was the other—Lara was miffed.Cold Days, ch. 19 Characters & Places associated with Marcone Executive Priority Club Girls *Billie *Bonnie *Jessica Blanche References fix refs Category:Humans Category:Characters